Hana Palace
by Risda san
Summary: Neji pangeran dari Korea begitu terguncang saat orang yang disukainya menolak lamarannya..lalu tiba-tiba dari pihak kerajaan malah sibuk menjodohkan Neji dengan gadis lain...sedang disisi lain Neji masih penasaran dengan gadis yang disembunyikan oleh Kaisar saat dirinya di Jepang. goong or princess hours new version..(typo dmna2 jd hati2) cekidotcom


Pair : NejixSakura

Rated : M

Genre : Romance

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

**haloo para reader thx sebelumnya yang udah ngeripiu ff one shoot tonight mulai dari yang muji ampeeeee yang dah ngoreksi berbagai typo diff itu, sebenarnya sejak awal ff tonight ku buat one shoot dan blm berfkir membuat lanjutan atau sequelnya karena ku pikir akan tamat disitu saja…dan semuanya bisa menerima kenyataan itu **(T_T)** tapi malah disuruh buat lanjutannya.- kan galau jadinya….#didampar. Aku mau mnt pndpt para reader soal ff ku yang jdulx I am genius nanti diripiu ya (dah tmt kok).**

** Akhir-akhir ini aku bosan dengan scene Tokyo dan mencoba memakai scene Korea dan sedikit mengilhami cerita ini dari komik GOONG. Makanya jangan kaget yaaa kalo mirip-mirip princess hours hehe…masih banyak typo tapi saya ingin semua bisa menikmati ff ini(ya karena semua keinginan para author itu, agar para reader menikmati cerita buatannya yaaa #may be?). **

**Risda San present:**

_**Hana Palace**_

Kalian bisa saja menyebut ini sebagai kisah si sleeping beauty yang jarinya tertusuk jarum dan tertidur seratus tahun lamanya atau si snow white yang memakan apel beracun dan mati suri. Gadis yang terkurung oleh dinding kaca terus bernafas teratur dan tenang dari selang oksigen yang terpasang, detak jantungnya pun bagai musik klasik ditengah kesunyian diruang gelap. Dirinya hidup dalam tidur dengan alat pacu jantung yang terus terpasang.

Terus hidup diruang bawah tanah kastil Jepang, kaisar yang hanya sebagai symbol monarki ditengah demokratis menanti penerusnya bangkit dari persemayamannya.

Seorang ayah yang terus menanti putrinya.

"Tuan Jiraiya, sudah 17 tahun lamanya apa anda akan terus menunggunya bangun?"

"Biarkan aku menunggu sedikit lagi. Biarkan aku menunggu dia mekar sekali lagi,jika hingga musim semi ini dia tidak bangun kita akan melakukan kremasi, kau paham Kakashi?"

"Baik raja."

Mulai dari tabib,para dokter terkenal dan para ilmuan luar selalu mondar mandir istana,menjadikan masyarakat bertanya-tanya 'apakah sang raja sakit keras?' tak ada media yang memberitahukan hal itu. Dan kerajaan dengan segala kekuasaannya membungkam para wartawan untuk tidak membuat berita miring tentang kerajaan.

"Ku dengar ada pangeran dari korea yang masuk Sekolah ini.."

"Hebat… lagi-lagi ada orang terkenal masuk sekolah ini.."

"..ahaha"

SMA swasta perguruan Tokyo,merupakan sekolah menengah atas yang dibangun dibawah naungan kerajaan dan siswanya tergolong dihuni oleh anak-anak dari kalangan bangsawan.

Disebelah ruang balet ada sebuah ruang music yang tak lagi dipakai disaat jam-jam sore seperti sekarang.

"Menikah?Jadi untuk itu kau datang ke Jepang?"

Neji hanya memalingkan wajahnya saat gadis itu mencoba mencari jawaban atas pertanyaan itu.

"Kau aneh sekali Neji,kau pangeran melamar seorang gadis yang jelas-jelas anak haram. Itu akan hanya memepermalukanmu dan kerajaanmu nanti."

"Ino,dengar aku tidak mempermasalahkan itu."

"Kau tidak,tapi paduka dan permaisuri akan mempermasalahkannya. Kita pun masih sekolah."

"Kerajaan tidak melarang untuk menikah muda." Neji memeluk tiba-tiba memeluk Ino.

"Neji,maaf…aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak ingin terikat dengan kerajaan,aku ingin menjadi penari dan lagi aku tidak ingin merusak persahabatan kita." Ino menarik diri dari pelukan itu dan tersenyum masam.

Ya hanya sekedar sahabat yang sama-sama lari dari kenyataan. Menemukan kecocokan dalam berbagai hal belum tentu salah satunya merasakan cinta.

Mobil limousine melaju stabil ditengah-tengah serpihan salju yang jatuh dari langit Tokyo.

"Pangeran.."

"Ada apa kasim Iruka?"Neji terus memerhatikan salju dari balik jendela mobilnya. Dingin, hatinya menjadi lebih dingin dari sebelumnya.

"Besok adalah hari libur,Kaisar Jiraiya mengundang anda untuk tinggal diistananya selama hari libur. Ini juga termasuk dalam agenda tugas tahunan pangeran dari ibu suri." Tutur Iruka sekretaris pribadi Neji.

'Bahkan hari libur tak ada waktu buatku untuk bersenang-senang.'Neji sedikit memejam kan matanya,mengingat kembali percakapannya dengan Ino tadi sore. Membuatnya semakin merasa sakit kepala.

"Apa anda baik-baik saja?"

Neji mengangkat satu tangannya saat Iruka mencoba megulurkan tangannya keinginan itu ditarik kembali seakan ada aba-aba dari Neji agar kasim Iruka tak menyentuhnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, besok kita akan keistana kaisar kan?!..Biarkan malam ini aku beristirahat diapartemenku terlebih dahulu."

Keesokan paginya rombongan pangeran Neji tiba di Kastil milik Kaisar Jiraiya, beberapa bangunan modern pun ada sebagai tempat bagi tamu-tamu yang datang, bangunan khas Jepang ditempati para anggota keluarga Kaisar. Luas istana dalam satuan hektar jelas sangat luas seperti satu kota kecil yang batasi dinding dan pilar disetiap sudutnya.

"Saya harap anda betah."

"Ah..disini suasananya sangat tenang pasti saya akan betah kaisar." Neji merunduk sopan.

"Ahahah saya senang mendengarnya..kalau begitu selamat beristirahat.."

Setelah menyambut kedatangan pangeran Neji,Kaisar kembali kebiliknya dan melanjutkan menstempel beberapa berkas pentingnya.

Neji sedikit menatap ranting pohon sakura dari balkon."Kapan mekarnya?"Tanya Neji pada seorang pelayan berkimono dibelakangnya.

"Seminggu lagi pangeran,saat musim semi."Jawab pelayan itu sambil merunduk sopan.

'sayang sekali,aku tidak bisa melihatnya.'Pikir Neji.

"Pangeran fasih sekali berbahasa Jepang."Puji sang tersenyum kepada pelayan tersebut.

"Tentu,aku harus bisa menguasai setidaknya 5 bahasa."Ucap Neji.

"Wah pangeran korea memang hebat."

"Ah…aku tidak melihat pangeran atau putri dari istana ini apa mereka tidak mau menyambutku?"Sejak tadi Neji merasa ada yang menjanggalnya,setidaknya 1 kerajaan memilik penerus entah itu lelaki atau perempuan.

Pelayan itu tiba-tiba pucat dan terlihat kebingungan untuk menjawabnya,Neji mulai merasa ada yang tidak wajar dengan kerajaan ini.

"Maaf… Pangeran Neji saya tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan pangeran, maafkan saya. Anda sebaiknya kembali kekamar, dibalkon sangat dingin kami sudah menyiapkan ofuro khusus buat Pangeran."Tawar pelayan tersebut terus menggenggam tangannya yang gemetar.

"Baiklah." Neji tidak paham dengan pelayan-pelayan diistana ini, tapi dia tidak mau menanyakan itu lagi karena bukan untuk itu dia kesini dan lagi percuma bertanyakan? dia tidak akan mendapatkan jawabannya.

Atau dia sendiri yang harus mencari jawaban itu diistana ini.

Ini hari kedua dia diistana ini,setelah makan malam dengan kaisar .Neji sesekali berkeliling kastil ini malam-malam sekedar mengusir kebosanan dan mecoba membandingkan dekor istana ini dengan istananya di Korea.

Ada sebuah paviliun kecil dipojok halaman istana yang tidak menyatu dengan bangunan yang lainnya. Berdiri kokoh ditengah halaman istana yang tertutupi putihnya salju. Bangunannya terbuat dari kayu mahoni dengan ukiran bunga sakura yang bergugran,merupakan seni yang indah terpahat disebuah berdiri didepan bangunan itu dan terus mengaguminya.

"Sebaiknya aku kembali…"Tidak sesuai pemikirannya, tubuh Neji menolak akal sehatnya untuk pergi dari tempat itu.

Neji mulai menggeser pintu itu. Terlihat hanya ruang sempit dan tangga yang menuju keruang bawah tanah. Diakhir anak tangga terlihat cahaya yang sedikit menyilaukan mata. Perlahan-lahan semua semakin jelas didepan mata Neji. Alat-alat medis oksigen yang berjejer rapi,alat monitor detak jantung masih memperlihatkan garis zigzag yang terlihat,dia maju selangkah demi selangkah mendekati peti kaca.

"Mustahil.."Neji terkejut saat melihat yang terbaring disana adalah sesosok perempuan berambut pink dan mengenakan kimono putih dengan motif kelopak bunga sakura."si..siapa?"Neji semakin penasaran siapa gadis ini. Dia mulai menyentuh kulit pucat perempuan itu,pergelangan tangannya masih terasa denyut nadi. Gadis itu tertidur dengan pulas.

Dia mulai menyentuh jari-jarinya dan mengakui bahwa gadis ini semulus manekin tanpa cacat, sangat cantik dan anggun. Lagi-lagi nalurinya terganggu,akal sehatnya habis buat mengelak dari tempat itu. Sunyi yang terdengar hanya deru nafas yang teratur dan suara dari monitor-monitor disamping peti.

Neji semakin tenggelam tanpa sadar dia mulai mengecup bibir gadis itu.

"Bodoh.."Neji merutuk dirinya sendiri seakan termakan dongeng ibunya, jika mencium putri yang tertidur maka dia yang pangeran itu dapat membangunkan putri yang tertidur. Sungguh bodoh pikirnya.

Dia mengambil langkah mundur dengan perasaan ragu meninggalkan tempat itu Neji berbalik dan kembali kekamarnya.

Setelah Neji pergi jemari perempuan itu bergerak seakan merespon sesuatu namun perempuan itu tetap tertidur.

Beberapa hari di Jepang,Neji kembali ke Korea dan masuk Sekolah Kerajaan disana.

Setelah kepergian pangeran Neji,kaisar Jiraiya bersama Permaisuri Tsunade yang baru kembali dari Suna karena urusan politik yang melelahkan harus dihadapkan kembali pada kenyataan bahwa dia tak bisa menyelamatkan anaknya. Hari ini hari kedua setelah memasuki musim semi, istana menyiapkan upacara kremasi. Diluar dinding istana para keluarga tengah berkumpul dibawah pohon sakura menikmmati bekal bersama keluarga mereka. Sedangkan keluarga kerajaan menyambut hanabi dengan kremasi yang menyedihkan.

"Tidak bisakah kita mempertahankan dia.."Tsunade yang terlihat beriwibawa dan berwatak keras begitu terlihat lemah saat akan melihat anaknya masuk kedalam api yang berkobar.

"Alat-alat itu hanya akan menyakitinya. Aku tidak ingin melihatnya merasa kesakitan lebih dari 17 tahun,kau ingin membuat anak kita kesakitan berapa tahun lagi?" sebuah pertanyaan yang terdengar miris.

_**Tuhan,bolehkah aku berharap seperti pinokio yang ingin menjadi manusia?**_

Tsunade menatap anaknya yang mulai dilepas alat medisnya oleh para dokter berjas putih.

_**Tuhan,bolehkah aku berharap dapat berjalan seperti putri duyung yang menginginkan kaki?**_

"Apa kalian bisa keluar sebentar ,kami butuh waktu."

"Tentu saja kaisar."Semua pengawal dan para dokter keluar dari paviliun itu.

"Maafkan ibumu…Sakura."Tsunade membelai pipi yang mulai dingin milik anaknya.

"Dia pasti mengerti."Jiraiya mencoba membuat istrinya itu mengikhlaskan putrinya meski bagi dirinya juga ini adalah sesuatu yang berat.

_**Tuhan,ijinkan aku hidup sekali lagi…**_

"Pengawal!..bawa putri ketempat kremasi."Perintah Jiraiya mendengar itu Tsunade meneteskan air mata dan menangis dipelukan suaminya.

_**Sekali ini saja…**_

Pengawal mulai mengelilingi peti kaca.

_**Ku mohon..**_

Jari Sakura bergerak.

Spontan pengawal mengambil beberapa langkah mundur dengan hati-hati tentu dengan perasaan yang was-was. Dan mulai terdiam membatu.

"Ada apa?"Jiraiya dan Tsunade yang berdiri dipojok ruangan merasa aneh dengan tingkah para pengawalnya yang memucat.

"Anu..kaisar..putri..dia.."

Degup jantung Jiraiya tak karuan,perasaan bercampur berjalan dengan langkah cepat meleawati pengawal dan para tim medis. Menatap sosok yang paling dirindukan.

"Aku terbangun,kalian ribut sekali yaaa…Ayah,ibu."Jiraiya dan Tsunade ingin memercayai semua ini bukanlah mimpi atau sindrom yang mengganggu mereka. Tidak,tidak ada yang membantahnya bahwa kenyataan yang selama ini dinantikan adalah benar,Sakura bangkit dari mati surinya. Mereka memeluk anak mereka. 17 tahun merupakan waktu yang panjang menanti Sakura terbangun dari kematiannya sejak dia masih kecil.

Sakura tetap mendapatkan perawatan tim medis selama beberapa bulan sebelum dia melaksanankan tugasnya sebagai putri. Setelah dinyatakan sehat,para kerajaan tetap belum mau mempublikasikan tentang kembalinya penerus tahkta. Meski dari parlemen pemerintah Jepang merasa sudah diperlukan pengganti bagi Kaisar yang sekarang ini.

"Kita berdua sama-sama pemimpin dinegara ini.." Lelaki berjas rapi dengan lencana dijasnya membuatnya terlihat berwibawa, dia adalah Fugaku Uchihah kepala negara Jepang.

"Saya paham.. kerajaan masih butuh waktu,anda tahu kondisi putri kami."

"Aku turut simpati,tapi anda harus secepatnya mendapatkan penerus bagi kerajaan ini. Jika tidak ada keseimbangan, maka bisa saja Negara ini akan runtuh seperti dulu." Fugaku meletakkan beberapa berkas diatas meja."Ini adalah berkas-berkas yang sudah dibuat untuk persiapan bulan depan Sakura akan bersekolah disekolah Kerajaan Korea. Tapi Sakura harus menyembunyikan identitasnya sebagai putri mahkota."Tutur Fugaku membuat Jiraiya naik darah dan memukul meja.

"Apa maksud anda menyuruh putri saya seperti itu?" sopan santun kerajaan tak dihiraukannya lagi jika sudah menyangkut putrinya.

"Maksud saya, setelah dia mendapatkan pendidikan maka dia pantas diakui sebagai penerus dimata tidak begitu masyarakat yang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Sakura karena pihak kerajaan menyembunyikan indetitasnya tiba-tiba muncul dan kalian mengangkatnya jadi putri mahkota. Apa masyarakat akan menerima itu?Muastahil!"

Jiraiya tidak bisa itu benar jika harus mengangkat Sakura sebagai penerus maka dia harus siap perang dengan masyarakat.

Masyarakat yang memutuskan pantas tidaknya Sakura jadi penerus kerajaan karena 60% adalah suara maysarakat,sisanya adalah keputusan kerajaan.

"Ini sudah diputuskan saat rapat parlemen."

Jiraiya tidak dapat membantah lagi,dalam kebisuan itu Fugaku pergi tanpa sepatah kata yang dapat melegahkan bagi Jiraiya. Tapi begitulah para pemimpin,banyak yang harus dipertimbangkan untuk mempertahankan semuanya.

To

be

continue


End file.
